1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window design alteration method and a window design alteration system for altering the design of a window displayed on a screen of a computer running a graphical user interface. The method and the system have the capability of altering the outline of the design of a window by computer processing and also that of reinstating within the outline of the altered design of the window a function that the window had before the alteration.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example a goods sale data processing system is made up of a number of POS terminals (for example electronic cash registers) disposed in stores, POS servers directly managing the POS terminals, and a store server indirectly managing the POS terminals en bloc by way of the POS servers.
The POS servers and the store server are host machines to the POS terminals. Also, store servers of a large chain store are connected by a data communication network to a host computer (ultimate host) in the store headquarters.
In this goods sale data processing system, on the basis of instructions from store staff (operators) the POS terminals obtain goods data from goods files in a host machine (for example a POS server), and carry out product registration and accounting. Goods data and accounting data are displayed on the POS terminals. The goods data and accounting data are also printed with a printer in a journal and on a receipt. A total sum and an amount of change are calculated, and a draw is opened automatically.
Thus, by analyzing the goods data and the accounting data, store staff can perform complicated goods sale tasks and accounting tasks accurately and swiftly. And, on the host side, by analyzing store sales information (goods data and accounting data), store staff can determine store sales performances and the like.
The POS terminals and the computers constituting the store servers and so on run GUI (Graphical User Interface) environments. Accordingly, the POS terminals and computers are designed so that goods sale data processing and the like can be executed swiftly and accurately using windows displayed on a screen and mouse operation. That is, in the case of goods sale data processing, each POS terminal is designed so that it can be operated intuitively and easily even by beginner-level store staff. And the spread of personal computers owes much to the use of GUIs.
Here, xe2x80x98windowxe2x80x99 displayed on the screen means at least one or the other of a region delimited on the screen and the function of displaying text or images in that region. Accordingly, xe2x80x98windowsxe2x80x99 means not only ordinary frames but also buttons, images and icons having on/off-signal generating functions. Thus, in this specification, frames and buttons and so on are also defined as windows.
As a measure for making these POS terminals and computers easier to use, and to satisfy the demands of individual tastes, the simplification of the process of making design alterations on the screen has been being sought. Typical examples of design alterations in related art include the following. A first example is that of altering the design (layout) of a whole layout image, including the layout of windows. A second example is that of altering the designs of respective windows constituting a layout image while keeping the whole basic layout image on the screen.
In related art, the alteration method of the first example has been the method of dragging and dropping specified windows. And the alteration method of the second example has been the method of selecting a designed window and replacing or covering a selected original window with it. With either method, a specified (selected) window can be resized in the same shape by a mouse operation.
In business machines (for example, goods sale data processing machines), the tasks to be executed are predetermined. Because of this, there are inevitably a limited number of different basic layout images on the screen in which are placed various windows essential to different tasks. Layout images may differ no more than to the extent of for example the difference between one for use by a right-handed person and one for use by a left-handed person, or the difference between one with a credit card transaction processing function and one without, with the types (button, etc.) and number of windows in the layout image being unchanged.
However, these layout image design alterations are not sufficient to deal with different regional circumstances of chain stores, relationships with competitors, and average levels and subjective preferences of store staff. Consequently, there has been a need for the ability to alter the designs (shapes, outlines, colors, image textures, etc.) of windows constituting the design of a layout image. Also, there has been a strong need for the ability to alter the designs of windows in correspondence with different ranks, sales counters, or seasonally, and for different staff groups.
However, it is also often pointed out that a function (utility function) which an original window to be the object of a design alteration has (for example button function, on/off-signal generating function, etc.) should be made to function effectively only within the scope of the outline of the altered window. The reason for this is that depending on the design (shape, outline) of a window (for example a button) there may be the problem that when a store assistant presses a certain button (window) another button (window) is touched or pressed as well. And to avoid this it is necessary for the function to be kept within the scope of the outline of the altered window.
Therefore, creators have had to make programs and image data and the like so that windows of various designs and fixed designs which are combinations of these on the screen constitute individual and integrated products. Consequently, design alterations have led to increased costs, both in personnel and in time. And, not only have users had to get hold of design alteration specialists but there has been the disadvantage that business must be suspended while design alterations are made.
Also, it has been pointed out that, in a diversified, individualistic and discriminating society, it is not pleasing to the senses for the shapes and outlines of windows to be standardized for the most effective utilization of the size of the display (the display screen (background)). For example, the user of a personal computer might prefer to view fish (or the earth) displayed on its screen as if through a viewing window of a sightseeing boat (or a space ship). And a user sending a message by electronic mail to a special person might like to compose the message within a heart-shaped window.
In other words, the ability to alter the designs (especially the plane outline of the shape) of windows variously and furthermore simply would contribute greatly to the spread and popularization of GUI-based computers.
It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide a window design alteration method with which it is possible to alter simply the design of a window displayed on a screen.
And it is a second object of the invention to provide a window design alteration system with which it is possible to practice this window design alteration method certainly and easily.
(1) One aspect of the present invention provides a window design alteration method by computer processing that alters a design of a window displayed on a screen of a computer running under a graphical user interface (GUI) environment,
wherein a design of at least one window which is specified as an object of a design alteration from among windows being displayed on a screen, being automatically self-altered by a design self-alteration function of the specified window to the same design as at least one bit map selected from among bit maps that have been stored in a memory, and this automatic self-alteration is carried out so that a function included in the specified window is effective within an outline pertaining to a design after the automatic self-alteration.
With this aspect of the present invention, an operator (a window creator or a window user) specifies a window (for example a rectangular frame having a data display function or a button having an on/off-signal generating function) to be the object of a design alteration from among windows displayed on the screen of a computer (display part). And the operator selects a bit map of a design to which the window design is to be altered from among a number of bit maps that have been stored in a memory.
When the operator has specified a window and selected a bit map, a design self-alteration function of the specified window (itself) operates. That is, a design alteration program automatically self-alters the design [shape (outline), color, etc.] of the specified window to the same design as the design [shape (outline), color, etc.] of the selected bit map.
This automatic self-alteration is carried out with a function (data display function or on/off-signal generating function or the like) that the specified window had being effective within the scope of the outline pertaining to the automatically self-altered design (selected bit map). Outside this outline, the window no longer has the function. This area for example assumes the image background color.
The specified window may be either reduced or enlarged to the size of the selected bit map. In the case of reduction, the operator need not consider the original layout image on the screen. However, in the case of enlargement, the operator should consider the layout of the window on the original layout image before selecting a design of the selected bit map. This is because the altered window may overlap with other parts of the original layout image.
Thus, with this aspect of the present invention it is possible to alter simply and in various ways the design (shape, outline, color, image texture, etc.) of windows (frames, buttons, etc.) while maintaining their functions, without changing the basic layout image on the screen. As a result, the invention can make a substantial contribution to the further spread of GUI-based computers.
That is, for example in retail business machines this aspect of the present invention can cater for regional circumstances and competitors etc., and also for different staff groups or different average levels of store staff and their subjective preferences. Also, the invention can substantially simplify operation of a computer. Furthermore, the function of a window before the design alteration effectively functions only within the scope of the outline of the window after the design alteration. Consequently, for example problems such as touching an adjacent button when pressing an altered button can be avoided.
Also, it becomes unnecessary for creators to make programs and image data and so on with windows of various designs as fixedly individual and integrated finished products. As a result, creators can achieve large cost reductions in terms of both personnel and time. And because users can perform design alterations swiftly and easily without being design alteration specialists, they can improve their business efficiency. Also, with the invention, as is appropriate in a diversified, individualistic and discriminating society, it is possible to satisfy personal tastes and preferences relating to the shapes and outlines of windows.
(2) With the window design alternation method, the bit maps, which is raster data, may be stored in the memory with vector data that specifies relative position information of the bit maps, and
the design self-alteration function may alter a design of the specified window to a design of the selected bit map so that the selected bit map is displayed in a predetermined position on the screen determined in relation to an outline of the specified window before the automatic self-alteration using the relative position information specified by the vector data.
In this case, the bit maps in the memory, which are raster data, are stored specified relative position information in a relationship with vector data. The design self-alteration function automatically self-alters the specified window to the design of the selected bit map with accompanying vector data. The position in which the specified window (selected bit map) is displayed on the screen after the design alteration is determined in relation to the outline of the specified window before the automatic self-alteration using the relative position information specified by the vector data.
Consequently, with this aspect of the present invention, the operator can easily distinguish the display position of the specified window (selected bit map) after the design alteration with respect to the display position of the specified window before the design alteration. That is, whether in the case of a design reduction, when the outline (shape, plan size) of the selected bit map is smaller than the outline (shape, plan size) of the specified window, or in the opposite case of a design enlargement, the invention makes window design alterations which match the overall layout image easy.
(3) With the window design alteration method, the selected bit map may be displayed on the screen with an outline and color which pertain to a design of the selected bit map and a region between an outline based on the vector data and an outline of the bit map may be displayed in a color different from a display color of the selected bit map.
In this case, the selected bit map is displayed on the screen with the outline and colors pertaining to its design. And the region between the outline based on vector data and the outline of the bit map is displayed with a color (such as xe2x80x98pinkxe2x80x99, which is rarely used) different from the display color of the bit map (often xe2x80x98silverxe2x80x99 in the case of buttons and the like).
After the design alteration of the specified window, because the pink region is not bit map, it is not displayed on the screen. In other words, the operator can ascertain clearly and exactly a guide to the display position of the outline (shape, plan size) of the specified window (bit map) after the design alteration with respect to the outline (shape, plan size) of the specified window before the design alteration.
Thus the operator can distinguish still more easily the display position of the specified window (selected bit map) after the design alteration with respect to the display position of the specified window before the design alteration, and the handling of windows in connection with design alterations becomes much easier for the operator.
(4) With the window design alteration method, an outline based on the vector data may be the same as an outline of the specified window.
In this case, the outline of a for example rectangular specified window is the same as the outline based on the vector data corresponding to the selected bit map. The outline (shape) of the bit map inside the outline based on the vector data may be an outline other than the outline (shape) based on the vector data (for example a round-cornered rectangle or a circle, etc.).
That is, design alterations can be made with the selected bit map displayed in a predetermined position on the screen with the outline based on the vector data accompanying the selected bit map aligned with the outline of the specified window.
Consequently, the invention makes it possible to perform design alterations of buttons (windows) more simply while maintaining the overall layout image.
(5) With the window design alteration method, the design self-alteration function may scan the selected bit map and may automatically self-alter an outline pertaining to a design of the specified window in accordance with a result of the scanning.
In this case, the design self-alteration function scans the selected bit map for example in a horizontal scanning direction and a vertical scanning direction. Then, in accordance with the scanning results (the outline of the bit map), the outline pertaining to the design of the specified window is automatically self-altered. In the case of a bit map with accompanying vector data, the design alteration of the specified window is made using position information with respect to the outline of the bit map based on the vector data of the bit map.
Consequently, the invention can be applied whatever the shape of the bit map and can maintain the display clarity of the bit map outline after the design alteration.
(6) With the window design alteration method, when a plurality of windows displayed overlapping on the screen and each of which the function is a button function are specified and bit maps of designs indicating buttons for the respective specified windows are selected, the selected bit maps after the automatic self-alteration of the specified windows may be displayed together without overlapping one another so as to be displayed as a plurality of buttons combined on the same plane.
In this case, the operator may specify a plurality of windows which can be displayed overlapping on the screen. The function of each of the specified windows is a button function. And, the operator may select bit maps of designs indicating buttons corresponding to the specified windows. Then, the specified windows automatically self-alter to the respective selected bit maps. The bit maps (windows) after the automatic self-alteration of the specified windows are displayed together without overlapping one another. As a result the specified windows are displayed as a planar combination of a plurality of buttons.
Thus with this system it is possible to alter for example buttons for image control use (play, stop, pause, fast forward, . . . ) to a unique design in which they are combined in the shape of a rectangular or an ellipse.
(7) With the window design alteration method, when one type of bit map of a design indicating a button is selected with respect to one specified window displaying a plurality of buttons having the same design, the design self-alteration function may automatically self-alter designs of the buttons of the specified window to a design of a button of the selected bit map at one time.
In this case, the operator may specify one window able to display a plurality of buttons having the same design and then select one bit map of a design indicating a button. Then, the design self-alteration function automatically self-alters en bloc the design of each of the buttons of the specified window to the design of the button of the selected bit map. The alterations may alternatively be executed in succession (for example, in the order in which the buttons are lined up).
Thus with this aspect of the present invention it is possible to alter the design of the buttons in a window simply and swiftly.
(8) With the window design alteration method, when one type of bit map of a design indicating a button is selected with respect to a plurality of specified windows displayed on the screen overlapping and displaying buttons having the same design, the design self-alteration function may automatically self-alter the designs of the buttons of the specified windows to a design of a button of the selected bit map at one time.
In this case, an operator may specify a plurality of windows displayed overlapping on the screen and capable of displaying a plurality of buttons having the same design and select one bit map of a design indicating a button. Then, the design self-alteration function automatically self-alters en bloc the design of the buttons of the specified windows to the design of the button of the selected bit map. The alterations may alternatively be executed in succession (for example, in the order in which the buttons are lined up).
Thus it is possible with this aspect of the present invention to alter the design of the buttons in a number of windows simply and swiftly.
(9) With the window design alteration method, designs of the specified windows maybe automatically self-altered so that a design of each of the specified windows is altered to two designs corresponding to buttons of two selected bit maps, and when one of the buttons which is being displayed is operated, another of the buttons which has not been displayed until then may be displayed and the one of the buttons which has been displayed until then may be to be switchable to non-display state.
In this case, the operator may specify one window (button) and select two button (window) bit maps having different designs. Then, the design self-alteration function alters the design of the button of the specified window to two designs corresponding to the buttons of the two selected bit maps.
After the automatic self-alteration, when one of the buttons being displayed is operated, another of the buttons which had not been displayed until then is displayed and the one of the buttons which had been displayed until then switches to non-display state. In other words, the buttons are oppositely switched between ON (bold) and OFF (withdrawn). However, as the order of alteration, preferably the button altered first is operated to make its on/off-signal generating function work and then the design of the remaining button is altered. This is because these buttons must be displayed alternately in the same plan position.
Thus, with this aspect of the present invention it is possible to alter a button having an on/off-signal generating function to a design which makes the user feel a sense of presence.
(10) With the window design alteration method, a design of each of standard windows in a standard layout image in which a plurality of types of the standard windows are displayed on the screen may be automatically self-altered to a design of selected bit map for each of the specified standard windows, and an overall image design of the screen may be changed by altering a design of each of the standard windows while maintaining the standard layout image.
In this case, the operator may start the design self-alteration function on executing for example a card processing task or a game. When this happens, for example a preset standard layout image suitable for executing the task is displayed on the screen. In this standard layout image, a plurality of types of standard window (frames, buttons, etc.) are displayed.
Here, the operator specifies a desired standard window and selects a bit map for this specified window. Then, the specified standard window automatically self-alters to the design of the selected bit map. Design alterations can be made in the same way for other specified standard windows as well. Thus, while holding the standard layout image the operator can alter the design of the overall image on the screen through design alterations to individual standard windows.
Accordingly, with this aspect of the present invention, while keeping the standard layout image and guaranteeing its operability, by altering the design of individual windows it is possible to alter the design of the overall image on the screen. As a result, the utility of the system is high and it can cater to the tastes of any user.
(11) With the window design alteration method, each of the standard windows displayed on the screen may be a window for giving an instruction for performing goods sale data processing and displaying a result of the processing.
In this case, when the operator requests the execution of goods sale data processing (goods registration, accounting, etc.), a standard layout image including for example standard windows (buttons) for giving an instruction for executing this processing and standard windows (data display regions) for displaying results of goods sale data processing is displayed on the screen.
As a result, with this aspect of the present invention the task can be executed highly efficiently. Also, because with this aspect of the present invention it is possible to make design alterations to standard windows for example corresponding to different levels of store staff, the applicability of the system is wide.
(12) With the window design alteration method, the memory may store a plurality of the standard layout images, and an arbitrary standard layout image selected from among the plurality of the standard layout images may be displayed on the screen.
In this case, a number of standard layout images (for example a image relating to goods sale data processing for use by a right-handed person and one for use by a left-handed person) have been stored in the memory. And by referring to a standard layout image selection menu box displayed on the basis of a request for the execution of goods sale data processing or by a key operation, for example, a right-handed operator selects the standard layout image for use by a right-handed person. The operator can then conduct the data processing using this standard layout image, and can also make design alterations to the standard window.
Thus, with this aspect of the present invention it is possible to switch selectively even the highest-level windows (the standard layout images made up of standard windows). As a result, the invention can promote the diversification of window designs and is highly convenient.
(13) With the window design alteration method, the selected bit map may have been selected using a selection menu displayed on the screen.
In this case, the operator can select bit maps corresponding to specified windows using selection menus displayed on the screen.
As a result, the selection operation in the invention is easier than when the operator makes selections by key input and so on.
(14) Another aspect of the present invention provides a window design alteration system capable of altering by computer processing a design of a window displayed on a screen of a computer running under a graphical user interface (GUI) environment, comprising:
window display control means for displaying at least one window having a function on the screen;
window specifying means for specifying at least one of the windows to be the object of a design alteration from among the windows displayed on the screen;
a memory storing a plurality of bit maps;
bit map selecting means for selecting at least one of the bit maps from among the bit maps stored in the memory;
design self-alteration control means for automatically self-altering a design of the specified window specified by the window specifying means to the same design as the selected bit map selected by the bit map selecting means and for executing the automatic self-alteration, so that a function included in the specified window is effective within an outline pertaining to a design after the automatic self-alteration; and
altered window display control means for displaying the specified window, on which the automatic self-alteration has been executed, in a position on the screen determined in relation to a position of the specified window before the automatic self-alteration.
The window display control means displays windows (frames, buttons, etc.) having functions on the screen. When wanting to change the design of one of these windows, the operator uses the window specifying means to specify any window to be the object of the design alteration from among the windows displayed on the screen. And, the operator uses the bit map selecting means to select any bit map from among the plurality of bit maps stored in memory.
Then, the design self-alteration control means automatically self-alters the design of the window specified with the window specifying means to the same design as the design of the bit map selected with the bit map selecting means.
In this automatic self-alteration, any function which the specified window had is effective within the scope of the outline pertaining to the automatically self-altered design (the selected bit map). The altered window display control means then displays the automatically self-altered window in a position on the screen determined in relation to the specified window before the automatic self-alteration.
The specified window may be either reduced or enlarged to the size of the selected bit map. In the case of reduction, the operator need not consider the original layout image on the screen. However, in the case of enlargement, the operator should consider the layout of the window on the original layout image before selecting a design of the selected bit map. This is because the altered window may overlap with other parts of the original layout image.
Thus, with this aspect of the present invention it is possible to alter simply and in various ways the design (shape, outline, color, image texture, etc.) of windows (frames, buttons, etc.) while maintaining their functions, without changing the basic layout image on the screen. As a result, the system can make a substantial contribution to the further spread of GUI-based computers. Also, the invention is easy to use and is of high utility.
That is, for example in retail business machines this aspect of the present invention can adapt to regional circumstances and competitors etc., and also to different staff groups or different average levels of store staff and their subjective preferences. Also, the system can substantially simplify operation of a computer. Furthermore, the function of a window before the design alteration effectively functions only within the scope of the outline of the window after the design alteration. Consequently, for example problems such as touching an adjacent button when pressing an altered button can be avoided.
And, it becomes unnecessary for creators to make programs and image data and so on with windows of various designs as fixedly individual and integrated finished products. As a result, creators can achieve large cost reductions in terms of both personnel and time. And because users can perform design alterations swiftly and easily without being design alteration specialists, they can improve their business efficiency. Also, with this aspect of the present invention, as is appropriate in a diversified, individualistic and discriminating society, it is possible to satisfy personal tastes and preferences relating to the shapes and outlines of windows.
(15) Further aspect of the present invention provides a window design alteration system capable of altering by computer processing a design of a window displayed on a screen of a computer running under a graphical user interface (GUI) environment, comprising:
window display control means for displaying a plurality of windows displayed overlapping on the screen, a function of each of which being a button function;
window specifying means for specifying a plurality of windows to be objects of design alteration from among the windows displayed overlapping on the screen;
a memory storing a plurality of bit maps;
bit map selecting means for selecting a plurality of bit maps corresponding to the respective specified windows from among the bit maps stored in the memory;
design self-alteration control means for automatically self-altering designs of the specified windows specified by the window specifying means to the same designs as the respective selected bit maps selected by the bit map selecting means and for executing the automatic self-alteration, so that a function included in each of the specified windows is effective within an outline pertaining to a design after the automatic self-alteration; and
altered window display control means for displaying together the selected bit maps, on which the automatic self-alteration has been executed, without overlapping one another, so as to display a plurality of buttons combined on the same plane.
In this case, the window display control means displays overlapping on the screen a number of windows (buttons) the function of each of which is a button function. When wanting to change the design of some of these windows (buttons), the operator uses the window specifying means to specify windows to be the objects of the design alteration from among the windows displayed overlapping on the screen. And, the operator uses the bit map selecting means to select a number of bit maps (buttons) to correspond to the windows (buttons) specified using the window specifying means from among a plurality of bit maps stored in the memory.
When the operator has specified the windows and selected the bit maps, the design self-alteration control means automatically self-alters the designs of the windows specified with the window specifying means to the same designs as the designs of the bit maps selected with the bit map selecting means.
In this automatic self-alteration, the button functions which the specified windows had are effective within the outlines pertaining to the design (the selected bit maps) of the respective automatically self-altered windows. And the altered window display control means displays together the automatically self-altered bit maps without overlapping one another as a planar combination button made up of a plurality of buttons contiguous in the same plane.
The specified windows may be either reduced or enlarged to the sizes of the selected bit maps. In the case of reduction, the operator need not consider the original layout image on the screen. However, in the case of enlargement, the operator should consider the layout of each of the windows on the original layout image before selecting a design of the selected bit map. This is because altered bit maps (buttons) may overlap.
Thus, with this aspect of the present invention it is possible to alter simply and in various ways the designs (shape, outline, color, image texture, etc.) of windows (frames, buttons, etc.) while maintaining their functions, without changing the basic layout image on the screen. That is, with this aspect of the present invention it is possible to alter for example buttons for image control use (play, stop, pause, fast forward, . . . ) to a unique design in which they are combined in the shape of a rectangular or an ellipse. As a result, the invention can make a substantial contribution to the further spread of computers using GUIs. Also, the invention is simple to handle and is of high utility.
That is, for example in retail business machines this aspect of the present invention can adapt to regional circumstances and competitors etc., and also to different staff groups or different average levels of store staff and their subjective preferences. Also, the system can substantially simplify operation of a computer. Furthermore, the button functions of windows before design alterations effectively function only within the scope of the outlines of the windows after the design alteration. Consequently, for example problems such as touching an adjacent button when pressing an altered button can be avoided.
Also, it becomes unnecessary for creators to make programs and image data and so on with windows (buttons) of various designs as fixedly individual and integrated finished products. As a result, creators can achieve large cost reductions in terms of both personnel and time. And because users can perform design alterations swiftly and easily without being design alteration specialists, they can improve their business efficiency. Also, as is appropriate in a diversified, individualistic and discriminating society, it is possible to satisfy personal tastes and preferences relating to the shapes and outlines of buttons (windows).
(16) The window design alteration system may further comprise selection menu display control means for displaying a selection menu on the screen so that an arbitrary bit map is selected from among the bit maps stored in the memory, and
the bit map selecting means may execute selection with reference to the displayed selection menu.
In this case, the selection menu display control means displays on the screen a selection menu so that any bit map can be selected from among the bit maps stored in the memory. And with the bit map selecting means it is possible to select any bit map with reference to the displayed selection menu.
Thus the invention is easy to handle and makes it possible to carry out the bit map selection operation swiftly and exactly.
(17) Bit maps stored in the memory may be stored in the memory as another format data of a format other than bit map format and the other format data may be converted to the bit map format before the automatic self-alteration control means executes an automatic self-alteration operation.
In this case, the bit maps are stored in the memory as data in formats other than bit map (for example JPEG-compressed data) This other format data is converted to bit map data before the design self-alteration control means executes an automatic self-altering operation.
Thus the invention allows the memory to be made small or many more different bit maps to be held.
(18) The screen may be a screen for an operator""s display for informing the operator of goods sale data to be processed by a goods sale data processing machine.
In this case, the screen is a screen for the operator""s display for informing the operator of the goods sale data to be processed by the goods sale data processing machine. And the design of the window in the image of the screen can be altered.
The present invention can make it possible to execute goods sale data processing tasks with high efficiency. Also, because with the present invention it may be possible to make design alterations to multiple types of windows (frames, buttons, etc.) for example corresponding to different levels of store staff, the applicability of the invention is wide.